Lost in Jakarta
by Viki-chan
Summary: Para Vongola akan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi sesuatu menimpa mereka! Tiket mereka hilang dicuri! Bagaimana nasib mereka? / WARNINGs : Cerita gaje, Aneh, Typo (kalau ada), Kependekkan (mungkin). / CHAPTER 3 Update! / Sekuel dari Vongola in Indonesia! / Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1 : Lost

**Viki** : Ciaossu~

Viki-_chan_ is baaack! #DilemparDinamit

Kepikiran aja ide buat nulis beginian. Dalam beberapa hari kemudian, jadilah fanfic gaje nan aneh ini!

Oke. Daripada kelamaan dengerin Viki ngomong, mending dibaca aja~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Lost in Jakarta © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

******WARNINGs **: Cerita gaje, Aneh, Typo (kalau ada), Kependekkan (mungkin).

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

**Summary** : Para Vongola akan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi sesuatu menimpa mereka! Tiket mereka hilang dicuri! Bagaimana nasib mereka?

* * *

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : Lost**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dame_-Tsuna..."

"Zzz... zz"

"Oi, _dame_-Tsuna. Bangun!"

"Zzz... lima menit la.. gi.. ya... Zzz"

"BANGUN!"

DUAK

Tsuna jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya akibat tendangan halilintar(?) Reborn.

"Aduh... kenapa membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini, sih Reborn?" Kata Tsuna sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kita kan mau pulang ke Jepang, _baka_!" Kata Reborn. "Sepertinya akibat kau memakan terlalu banyak makan manisan semalam, makanya jadi lupa sih."

* * *

.

FLASHBACK

.

"Yosh, kita pesta semuanya! Berkat keberhasilan misi kita yang kebetulan berhasil kita laksanakan."

Semuanya menatap tajam ke Gianinni.

"Ah, maksudku... kita rayakan kemenangan kita!"

Semua pun bersulang dengan minuman mereka. Makanan-makanan khas yang mereka beli pun sudah tersaji lengkap. Ada rendang, pempek, manisan, gudeg, semua makanan yang mereka beli sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Uwah... manisan jeruk ini enak sekali. Rasanya sangat manis!" Kata Tsuna.

"_Juudaime_, aku juga ingin mencobanya!" Kata Gokudera. Ia mencoba manisan itu. "Hmm... ini enak!"

"Tsuna, dodol ini enak. Cobalah!" Yamamoto memasukkan dodol ke mulut Tsuna.

"Hmm... manis, enak." Kata Tsuna yang masih sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Yamamoto memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hei, _yakyuu-baka_. Dari mana kau dapatkan dodol itu?" Tanya Gokudera.

Yamamoto menunjuk ke Reborn yang sedang sibuk menghabisi makanan baru favoritnya. Ya, dodol.

"Wow, rendang ini pedasnya TO THE EXTREME!" Seru Ryohei sambil mengeluarkan api panas(?) dari mulutnya. "PEDAS!"

Beda dari yang lain, Chrome dan Hibari memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sementara yang lainnya, ribut saling bertukar mencoba makanan yang mereka beli tadi.

Hingga pesta itu selesai larut malam..

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

* * *

"Ini nggak ada hubungannya sama manisan!" Protes Tsuna. "Lagipula siapa yang makan dodol sampai keranjangnya(?) coba?!"

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat ke samping kepala Tsuna, nyaris mengenai pemuda itu.

"Kau cari mati, ya?!"

"Hieeee...!"

Tsuna pun lari keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Sudah ada Yamamoto, Hibari, dan... Mukuro di sana?!

"_Kamikorosu_!" Kata Hibari melesatkan tonfa-nya ke arah Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ coba saja kalau bisa." Ejek Mukuro.

Pertarungan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Masing-masing mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka.

PRANG

PRANG

DUAR

PRANG

Suara adu senjata, dan barang-barang hancur maupun jatuh mengisi suasana pagi di ruang tengah ini.

"Hieee...! Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi lagi?!" Kata Tsuna panik.

"Yah, kalau mereka bertemu memang selalu begitu." Kata Yamamoto dengan santainya.

"Yamamoto, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka? Ruangan ini bisa hancur!"

"_Gomen_, Tsuna. Mereka tidak bisa dihentikan. Hahaha~"

_"Lalu, kenapa kau malah tertawa..."_ Batin Tsuna sweatdrop.

Tak lama, Gokudera dan Ryohei memasuki ruangan.

"Ohayou, _minna_!" Teriak Ryohei semangat.

"Ohayou! _Juuda_―"

DUAK

Gokudera terkena tonfa milik Hibari yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Grrr... Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_?!" Kata Gokudera kesal.

"Hm?" Hibari menoleh ke belakangnya. "Minggirlah, kau menghalangiku bertarung." Kata Hibari dingin.

"APA?! Akan kuledakkan kau!" Gokudera pun menyiapkan dinamitnya.

DUAR

PRANG

DUAR

DUAR

PRANG

MIAW(?)

Dalam beberapa detik, ruangan pun berubah menjadi berantakan. Ya, sudah rata semua! #Ditembak

"Gokudera... tenanglah..." Kata Yamamoto.

"_Urusai_! _Kono yakyuu-baka_!" Teriak Gokudera kesal.

"Gokudera-_kun_..."

"Sawada, ayo kita latihan juga!" Kata Ryohei, yang mengira pertarungan ini adalah... latihan.

"EH?!"

PRANG

PRANG

DUAR

BUK

PRANG

DUAR

BUK

"Yamamoto, bagaimana kita menghentikan ini semua?" Kata Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Entahlah~" Kata Yamamoto santai.

Tsuna kembali sweatdrop.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru ditembakkan ke atas. Reborn bersama Gianinni datang. Semuanya pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Gianinni yang berdiri di samping Reborn menatap semuanya dengan wajah serius, begitu juga dengan Reborn. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang akan diberitahukan.

"Kita berangkat sekarang Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna.

Reborn hanya diam.

"Ada apa, Reborn-_san_?" Tanya Gokudera.

Reborn pun mulai berbicara sambil menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna.

"Tiket kita... dicuri."

.

.

.

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Viki** : _Owari_! Kependekkan, ya? Huwaaa... Viki cuma kepikiran sampai di situ aja. *pundung*

Tapi mungkin untuk selanjutnya, akan Viki buat lebih panjang lagi! Mungkin~

Reviewnya, _minna_-_san_!

.

.

.

**Preview Next Chapter!**

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Kita lapor polisi saja!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kenapa aku harus dengan DIA, hah?!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencana

**Viki** : Chapter 2 is update! _Gomen_ kalau lama, Viki sibuk nontonin anime yang baru Viki beli DVD-nya. Seru sih!

**Reborn** : Oi. Napa jadi curhat gitu? Udah cepet sana! Reader udah pada nunggu noh! *nendang Viki*

**Viki** : Iya, iya bawel! #Ditembak

Balas review dulu, ya!

* * *

.

.

**LalaNur Aprilia**

Lucu? _Arigatou_...! XD

Nah, sudah di update! Enjoy~

.

**Sora Kiyo**

Tentu! :D

Tsuna dkk jadi mafia jalanan? Hmm... boleh juga! XD #DihantamX-Burner

.

**Cchii**

XD *lupa mau ngomong apa...* #Ditabok

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Lost in Jakarta © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

**********WARNINGs **: Cerita gaje, Aneh, Typo (kalau ada), Kependekkan (mungkin).

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

**Summary** : Para Vongola akan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi sesuatu menimpa mereka! Tiket mereka hilang dicuri! Bagaimana nasib mereka?

* * *

**.**

**CHAPTER 2 : Rencana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tiket kita... dicuri."

Semua terdiam tidak percaya.

"Ini... hanya... bercanda.. kan?" Kata Yamamoto.

Reborn menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Sayangnya ini bukan lelucon."

"Tapi Reborn, kenapa kita tidak beli tiket lagi saja?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Iya, daripada kita memikirkan tiket yang hilang kan kita bisa beli lagi." Kata Ryohei menambahkan.

"Kalau soal itu, aku juga tahu. Tapi..." Reborn menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya. "Persediaan uang kita sudah habis gara-gara beli oleh-oleh kemarin."

...

...

...

...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Koor Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei.

"Uwaaa... kita tidak bisa pulang! Ini sangat gawat TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kita tidak bisa pulang? ..." *tewas* #AuthorDilemparDinamit

"Hieeeeee...!"

"Kufufufu~"

"..."

"Ahaha~"

.

.

.

"Tenang semuanya!" Seru Gianinni menghentikan kepanikan mereka. "Aku yakin kalau pencuri itu masih berkeliaran di sekitar Jakarta. Jadi, kita semua akan mencarinya."

"Eh? Bukannya itu SANGAT mustahil?!" Protes yang lain.

"Tidak ada alasan lain! Kita HARUS mencarinya!" Kata Reborn.

"Kita lapor polisi saja! Beres kan?" Usul Ryohei.

"Dasar _baka_! Kalau berurusan dengan polisi, kita juga bisa tertangkap! Kita kan mafia!" Kata Gokudera menjitak kepala Ryohei.

"Lagipula kita tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali." Kata Yamamoto menambahkan.

"Hmmm... kau benar, Yamamoto. Kita harus memikirkan cara lain." Kata Reborn.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kalian mencari usaha untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa membeli tiket lagi?" Usul Gianinni.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ryohei sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalian bebas mencari cara apa saja agar bisa menghasilkan uang di kota Jakarta ini."

"Ide yang bagus, Gianinni." Puji Reborn.

"_Arigatou_, Reborn-_san_."

"Nah, biar kujelaskan peraturannya," Kata Reborn. "Kalian akan berpencar di Jakarta dan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat kalian kerjakan untuk mendapatkan uang. Waktu kalian adalah hari ini saja."

"Satu hari?!" Koor semua, kecuali Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Ya. Tapi, kalau siapa pun yang gagal melakukannya," Reborn menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna (lagi). "Kalian akan ditinggal, dan akan berurusan dengan hukum di sini!"

"Itu benar. Karena aku dapat kabar kalau pemerintah di sini sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian kita sekarang ini, dan mereka sedang merencanakan cara untuk menangkap kita." Jelas Gianinni.

"Mungkin sehari saja tidak akan cukup, tapi hanya itulah cara satu-satunya kita bisa pulang." Reborn menambahkan.

Semua saling pandang satu sama lain, memikirkan keputusan bersama. Sementara Reborn menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

"Ya. Kami setuju." Kata Tsuna mewakili yang lain.

"Bagus! Sekarang bentuk tim kalian! Kita bagi menjadi dua orang dalam tim." Kata Reborn.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Oh, aku dan Reborn-_san_ akan bertugas mencari informasi di sini." Kata Gianinni.

"Ayo cepat bentuk tim!" Pinta Reborn. "Ingat, satu tim, dua orang!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersama _juudaime_!" Kata Gokudera lalu cepat-cepat mengenggam tangan Tsuna.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersama _senpai_." Kata Yamamoto.

"Oke. Semangat TO THE EXTREME!" Seru Ryohei.

"Kenapa aku harus dengan DIA, hah?!" Protes Hibari sambil menatap risih pria berambut nanas itu. #Ditrident

"Oya, oya, aku sebenarnya juga malas dengan 'makhluk' sepertimu." Kata Mukuro dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau, nanas busuk! _Kamikorosu_!"

"Tenang kalian berdua!" Seru Reborn.

"Meski kalian tim, kalian kan bisa kalau kerja sendiri-sendiri. Tidak masalah bukan?" Kata Gianinni.

Hibari dan Mukuro berpikir itu memang ide yang bagus. Lebih baik daripada mereka bekerja sama.

"Nah, karena semua sudah membentuk tim, sekarang kalian bisa pergi." Kata Reborn.

Bersama tim masing-masing, semua pergi berpencar ke segala arah. Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memulai misi baru mereka...

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Omake**

"Baiklah. Kita berpencar di sini." Kata Tsuna.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Ryohei semangat.

"Ke mana _senpai_?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ah, um... kita ke tempat yang ramai pastinya!"

"Sepertinya kita butuh peta." Kata Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita beli peta saja masing-masing tim." Kata Tsuna.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, supaya berpencar kita akan naik kendaraan yang berbeda. Bagaimana?" Usul Tsuna.

"Oke." Koor semua (kecuali Hibari).

"Aku mau jalan kaki saja." Kata Hibari datar.

"Kufufu... kalau anggota timku begitu, aku akan jalan kaki juga." Kata Mukuro mengikuti Hibari di belakangnya.

"Ayo, kita juga pergi!" Kata Ryohei semangat.

"Jalan kaki juga, _senpai_?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Tidak. Kita akan naik itu!" Ryohei menunjuk ke sebuah kendaraan kecil yang sedang berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, kendaraan itu adalah... bajaj.

"Kendaraan apa itu?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menatap aneh kendaraan itu.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya asyik. Ayo kita pergi _senpai_!" Kata Yamamoto.

Ryohei menangguk mantap.

Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua teman mereka berlari menuju kendaraan kecil beroda tiga itu.

"Oh ya, _Juudaime_, kita akan naik kendaraan apa? Apa mau jalan kaki?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Kayaknya naik kendaraan aja, deh." Jawab Tsuna.

"Yosh, kita naik apa sebaiknya?"

"Naik bis saja."

"Oke. Ayo kita pergi, _juudaime_!"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Viki** : Reviewnya, _minna_-_san_!

.

.

.

**Preview Next Chapter!**

Special **Yamamoto **& **Ryohei**

.

"Ini kan..."

"―sebenarnya kalian ini mau ke mana sih?"

"_Senpai_, ini di mana ya?"

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain..."


	3. Chapter 3 : Special Yamamoto & Ryohei

**Viki** : _Moshi moshi!_ Viki-chan hadir! *teriak pakai ToA*

**Reborn** : Berisik! *nembak*

**Viki** : *nyaris kena* EHHH?! Bahaya tau! Iya, iya maaf! *balik ke reader* _Gomen, minna-san. _Viki baru update nih! Yosh, langsung dibaca aja~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Lost in Jakarta © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Viki hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya saja, kok!

**.**

**.**

**********WARNINGs **: Cerita gaje, Aneh, Typo (kalau ada), Kependekkan (mungkin).

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

**Summary** : Para Vongola akan kembali ke Jepang. Tapi sesuatu menimpa mereka! Tiket mereka hilang dicuri! Bagaimana nasib mereka?

* * *

**.**

Special **Yamamoto **& **Ryohei**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, asyik juga ya naik mobil ini." Kata Ryohei ke Yamamoto di depannya.

"Yap." Yamamoto mengangguk mantap.

Kini, kedua guardian Vongola itu sedang menaiki kendaraan kecil beroda tiga yang bersuara khas jika sedang jalan. Ini dia yang dinamakan... bajaj!

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" Tanya Yamamoto menoleh ke Ryohei di sampingnya.

"Kita ada di mana, ya? Apa mungkin di sini?" Ryohei menunjuk ke sebuah tempat di peta yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi kenapa tempatnya kecil sekali?"

"Coba sini kulihat." Yamamoto mengambil peta itu, lalu melihat gambar di dalamnya.

"Hmm... _senpai_..."

"Ya?"

"Ini kan..."

"?"

"... peta dunia."

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama bajaj yang mereka tumpangi tidak juga menurunkan dua 'makhluk' ini. Bisa dikatakan, mereka sedang berkeliling Jakarta. Itu pun kalau mereka berdua menyadari.

"Mas, sebenarnya kalian ini mau ke mana sih?" Tanya si supir bajaj.

"Ke mana aja bang, yang penting ke tempat ramai." Kata Ryohei.

"Tapi mas, tempat ramai itu ada banyak." Kata si supir.

Yamamoto dan Ryohei hanya ber-oh-ria. Si supir sweatdrop.

"Oh ya, mas. Ini sudah sampai 50.000 rupiah lho, kalian nggak turun?"

"Tapi mas, kita lagi nyari tempat ramai." Kata Ryohei ngotot. #Ditabok

Yamamoto mengambil isi kantong celananya. Ia hanya menemukan uang 20.000

"!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryohei dan si supir.

"Sisa uangnya, hanya 20.000.."

.

.

.

.

BRUK

Si supir bajaj menurunkan Yamamoto dan Ryohei ke luar dari bajajnya dengan kesal.

"Ini peta dunia kalian. SEMOGA PERJALANAN KALIAN MENYENANGKAN!" Kata si supir, lalu pergi.

"_Senpai_, ini di mana ya?" Kata Yamamoto sambil memperhatikan deretan toko-toko di belakangnya yang berjejer ramai dengan orang-orang yang hilir mudik melintasi trotoar.

"Ugh... tidak ada gunanya memeriksa peta dunia." Kata Ryohei, lalu menggulung acak peta dunia itu dan membuangnya sembarang yang tanpa diketahui telah mengenai seseorang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ryohei.

"Pertama-tama kita harus cari uang lagi buat ongkos pulang." Kata Yamamoto.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba..

"COPET! COPET! TOLONGGGG...!"

.

.

"_Senpai_!"

Ryohei mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, seorang wanita berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berlari menerobos keramaian.

"Tolong! Dompetku dicuri!" Teriak wanita itu.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yamamoto dan Ryohei mengejar dua copet itu.

"Kami akan menangkapnya, jangan khawatir!" Kata Yamamoto ke wanita itu.

Kedua copet yang tahu kalau mereka sedang dikejar, terus berlari mencari tempat sepi.

"Yosh, di sini tidak ada orang." Bisik salah satu copet pada temannya.

"Ya."

Kedua pencopet itu akhirnya berhenti berlari. Begitu juga dengan Yamamoto dan Ryohei. Mereka pun mengeluarkan pistol dari saku mereka masing-masing, lalu mengarahkan bidikannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau kami tembak!" Ancam salah satu copet.

Yamamoto dan Ryohei segera mengambil sikap waspada.

"Kalian orang-orang jahat! Serahkan dompet itu!" Teriak Ryohei.

"Serahkan sekarang, atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya!" Kata Yamamoto menambahkan.

Kedua pencopet itu saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Hahahahaha..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa seenaknya mengancam kami yang membawa senjata. Ketahuilah posisi kalian! Hahahaha..."

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain..."

Yamamoto mengambil pedang bambunya yang kemudian berubah menjadi pedang katana. Sementara Ryohei mengepalkan kedua tangannya, siap untuk meninju lawan.

"Hahaha... hanya itu saja?" Ledek pencopet.

Yamamoto pun berlari mendekat. "Hyaaaaa!"

"Sini!" Salah satu pencopet mengambil pistol rekannya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Yamamoto. "Mati kau!"

DOR! DOR!

"_Shigure Soen Ryu! 9th-Shiki. Utsushi Ame!_"

Yamamoto yang terkena tembakan berubah menjadi air. Tanpa disadari, Yamamoto muncul di belakang pencopet bersenjata tadi.

"Kena kau!"

Yamamoto memukul leher belakang pencopet itu dengan belakang pedangnya, yang membuat pencopet itu jatuh pingsan.

Rekan pencopet itu pun menjadi ketakutan. Setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil dua pistol yang dijatuhkan rekannya tadi, mengarahkan bidikannya ke Yamamoto.

"Ja.. jangan mendekat!" Ancamnya. "Atau kutembak kau!"

"Hiaaaaa!"

DUAGH

Akibat tinju dari Ryohei, pencopet itu mental ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya lalu menabrak sebuah bak sampah.

"Kita dapatkan dompetnya!" Seru Ryohei yang berhasil mengambil dompet yang terlepas dari genggaman pencopet.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sirine polisi mendekat. Yamamoto segera menyembunyikan kembali pedangnya.

"Oh, itu mereka!" Seru para polisi yang datang.

Kedua pencopet (yang sudah pingsan) itu segera diborgol dan diangkat masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Salah satu polisi mendekati Yamamoto dan Ryohei.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya, yang disambut dengan gelengan dari keduanya.

"Syukurlah... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi kalian telah membantu kami menangkap mereka." Jelas polisi itu.

"Memangnya siapa mereka?" Tanya Ryohei penasaran.

"Mereka adalah dua penjahat yang kabur dari penjara minggu lalu. Kami para polisi sudah susah payah mencarinya, tapi mereka tetap saja berhasil melarikan diri."

"Begitu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka itu buronan tadinya." Kata Ryohei.

"Yah, untung saja ibu korban tadi cepat memanggil kami tadi."

"?"

Di dalam salah satu mobil, seorang wanita turun lalu berjalan mendekati Yamamoto dan Ryohei yang masih terdiam di sana. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang berteriak tadi.

"Ah, ini dompetnya nyonya." Kata Ryohei, lalu menyerahkan dompet itu.

"Terimakasih, nak. Dompet ini sangat berharga sekali." Kata wanita itu lega. "Soalnya di dalamnya ada uang 5 juta, KTP, SIM, dan beberapa kartu kredit punya saya."

"_Pantas saja kalau diincar..._" Batin Yamamoto.

Wanita itu pun membuka isi dompetnya, lalu mengambil beberapa uang dan bermaksud untuk memberikannya ke Ryohei dan Yamamoto.

"Ini sedikit uang untuk kalian, sebagai imbalan telah menolong saya." Katanya sambil memberikan uang yang berjumlah 1 juta rupiah itu.

"Tapi nyoya, kami―"

"Terimalah..."

Yamamoto dan Ryohei saling berpandangan sejenak. Ryohei mengangguk, seakan mengatakan 'sudah-terima-saja'

"Baiklah, kami terima uang ini." Kata Yamamoto. "Terimakasih banyak, nyonya."

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu berbalik ke dalam mobil polisi yang dinaikinya dan pergi.

Yamamoto dan Ryohei hanya diam memperhatikan uang yang sedang dipegang Yamamoto sekarang.

"Itu uang 1 juta rupiah..." Kata Ryohei seakan tidak percaya.

"Uang sebanyak ini sepertinya..."

"Bisa untuk beli tiket pulang ke Jepang!" Koor mereka berdua senang.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke Reborn dan Gianinni!" Usul Ryohei.

"Oke!" Kata Yamamoto.

"Yosh, semangat TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Viki** : _Owari!_ Gimana _minna-san?_ Gaje kah? Hehehe... Balasan review ada di bawah!

.

.

.

**Preview Next Chapter!**

Special ******Tsuna **& ******Gokudera********  
**

.

"Baiklah, kita turun di sini."

"Syarat macam apa itu?!"

"―Yosh, kita ke sana!"

"Suara itu... sepertinya aku kenal."

* * *

**To :**

**LalaNur Aprilia**

Sebenarnya, Viki mikirnya Yamamoto dan Ryohei sedang nyasar di Tanjung Priok. *whut?!*

Ryohei : Tanjung Pri... apa?

Yamamoto : Tanjung Priok _senpai... _-_-

Ryohei : Iya, iya itu! Di mana lagi itu?

Viki : Nih, periksa noh sono! *lempar gulungan kertas, peta dunia* sakit tahu kena lemparanmu tadi!

Ryohei : Uwaa... _gomen!_

#Abaikan yang di atas...

.

**Glassed Loner**

_Arigatou_ sarannya!

.

**Himeji Arisa**

Gokudera : Aku nggak akan ngebiarin yang lain sama _Juudaime_ kecuali aku, 'tangan kanannya'! Apalagi sama nanas kayak dia!

Mukuro : Oya oya, ada gurita bicara ya?

Gokudera : APA KAU BILANG?! *nyiapin dinamit*

Viki : Abaikan mereka berdua... -_-

Seru? Arigatou!Chapter 3-nya sudah update nih :)

.

**Meilina Putri 79**

Kalau waktu itu, Viki lagi sibuk nonton Yu-Gi-Oh! Hehehe...

_Arigatou_ dukungannya~

.

**Sora Kiyo**

Yup, Viki setuju soal itu :D

Sebenarnya Viki beli banyak DVD anime. Tapi baru nonton beberapa #GakPenting

Chapter 3-nya sudah update nih :)

.

**Mii Yamamoto**

Tadinya Viki juga kepikiran begitu, kenapa baru kepikiran yah? #Ditabok

Ntar kalau Gokudera nggak sama _Juudaime_-nya, dia bakalan galau seharian!

Gokudera : *bersin* Ada yang ngomongin gue ya?

.

**Park Ye Jin**

_Arigatou~_

Soal Yamamoto sama Ryohei nyasar di mana, sudah dijawab di review sebelumnya.. hehehe :D


End file.
